ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dacey Forrester
Dacey Forrester is the sixth child of Lord Torrhen Forrester and Lady Ashlyh Karstark. She is the second daughter, and the youngest surviving child. She is currently serving as a Lady-in-Waiting of Arrana Stark. Appearance Dacey's hair is a fiery red--a stark contrast to the auburn hair of her parents. She wears it long, a point of pride. Her skin is pale, more so than most, easily flushing red in both cold and heat. Her eyes are a light blue, and she stands at about 5'6. She is very thin as a result of years of illness. History Dacey was born in the 11th Moon of 352--ten moons after the birth of her older brother John. Her birth came as a surprise; Ashlyh and Torrhen were not planning to have another child after John's birth, as his birth had left Ashlyh in very poor health. The Maester noted that aborting the pregnancy with Moon Tea would cause unnecessary health risks, and so the child was carried to term. To make matters worse, Dacey was born premature, without a hair on her body. She barely survived the first month of her life, the Maester assuring that every day could be her last. Distraught, Torrhen sought comfort from his friend, Valaqo, a Red Priest that he had met in his travels to Volantis. In desperation, Torrhen agreed to a sacrifice. The next day, Dacey began to recover, and the beginnings of bright red stubble began to show through the pale skin of her head. Though alive, her childhood illness has followed her through life; she remains sickly to this day. Her early years were uneventful, spent in Ironrath with her loving family. She barely remembers her brothers, Torrhen and Malcolm Forrester, who died leading the Forrester troops south in the War of the Burning Brand. Her brother, Gregor, and her father, Torrhen, were devastated. Dacey's childhood consisted more of watching her peers play than participating. She was too weak to run around the courtyard, much preferring the calm of needlework. When her peers began practicing kissing with stableboys and such, she was utterly uninterested, wondering why they couldn't practice with each other instead. When she turned twelve, Torrhen, in an attempt to comfort his weakest child, began to teach her that not all battles were won with swords and strength of arms. She learned how to win battles with words and charm, beginning to arrange rings of agents to help her in her espionage. At thirteen, in 365 AC, her father was named Master of Whisperers by King Edderion Stark. In order to justify keeping his daughter close, it was arranged that Dacey would be made to serve as Princess Arrana Stark's Lady in Waiting. It also served as a way to look for potential marriage alliances. Arrana and Dacey became fast friends, and together, the two have interrupted many suits for her hand. As she grew older, her beauty began to outshine that of her friend, leading to more than a few suits for her hand, though it was not only the men of Winterfell who noticed. Timeline * 11th Moon, 352 AC: Dacey was born a sickly babe in Ironrath, without a hair on her head. * 12th Moon, 352 AC: Lord Torrhen sacrifices several animals to the Fire at the recommendation of his friend, Valaqo. Dacey survives the night, and begins to grow red hair upon her head. * 355 AC: Torrhen and Malcolm travel south to fight in the War of the Burning Brand. * 357 AC: Torrhen and Malcolm die in the Battle of the Burning Brand. * 364 AC: Dacey begins to get involved in her Father's planning sessions--harmless introductions, but she becomes accustomed to the world of intrigue. * 365 AC: Dacey goes to Winterfell with her father, the newly-appointed Master of Whisperers. She begins to serve Arrana Stark as her Lady-in-Waiting * 370 AC: Dacey travels south with Arrana for the Tourney of King's Landing, returning North via ship to White Harbor. Recent Events Dacey is Arrana's closest companion. One would be hard-pressed to find the two apart. The pair traveled South together for the Grand Tournament. She is currently located in White Harbor, the domain of House Manderly, waiting to begin the journey back to Winterfell. Family * Lord Gregor Forrester (b. 250, d. 304) * {Elissa Branfield} (b. 254, d. 306) ** Lord Rodrik Forrester (b. 275, d. 331) *** Lord Torrhen Forrester (b. 313) **** Torrhen Forrester (b. 332, d. 357) **** Malcolm Forrester (b. 333, d. 357) **** Gregor Forrester (b. 341) **** Maysie Forrester (b. 350) **** John Forrester (b. 352) **** [[Dacey Forrester|'Dacey Forrester']]' (b. 352)' ** Asher Forrester (b. 279, d. 315) ** {Gwyn Whitehill} (b. 280, d. 315) *** Benjicot Forrester (b. 315, d. 315) ** Mira Forrester (b. 284, d. 332) ** {Roose Dustin} (b. ???, d. 325) *** Current Line of House Dustin ** Talia Forrester (b. 287, d. 340) ** {Qarl Forrester} (b. 279, d. 309) *** Flint Babies ** Ethan Forrester (b. 287, d. 309) ** {Gwyn Moss} (b. 286, d. 318) *** Robb Forrester, Master of the Ironwood (b. 310) *** {Myra Branfield} (b. 311, d. 366) **** Belthasar Forrester (b. 340) NPCs * Marq Branfield, her Sworn Shield; 24 ** Gifts: Martially Adept * Robb Forrester, her third cousin, once removed, affectionally referred to as uncle; 60 ** Gifts: Administrator, Businessman ** Negative Traits: Old Age * Martin Whitehill, her "foster brother," brother of Corin Whitehill; 16 ** Gifts: Martially Adept Category:House Forrester Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi